Broken hearted
by Narutorapegod
Summary: When love goes wrong, sometimes there's no way to make the ache go away. NaruGaa hints of rape


**Broken hearted**

This story is rather depressing, and there is no real explicit rape in here. Sorry if you where looking for that.

If you have a request for a rape fic, please hit me up with a review or a PM

**Warning**: Suicide and hints of rape.

-----

The wind whistled it's cruel melody around the sands of Suna. The rising sun baked the village as they went along with their meaningless tasks. Pail foam green eyes gazed out over the village, his sight blank. The owner of such eyes felt a small tremor come through him, faint and almost unnoticeable. But he felt it, and that was enough.

Blood red hair swayed in the ceaseless wind, it matted with sweat and blood. Slowly pail delicate hands rose to the red locks, feeling gently among the strands, grazing the slowly healing marks. Another shudder came though his fragile form, making his fingers quiver. The marks where brunt memories, abused feelings. Again, a quiver, his throat tightening as if he were going to scream. Scream like had the night befored. Like how he had begged and pleaded.

His hands tightened, his fingers fisting his hair, like he had felt last night. A stuttered breath came from his bruised lips, his eyes settling closed. Slowly, faded images washed over him, phantom brushes of flesh teasing the bruises that littered him, branded him. His eyes revealing themselves languishingly, the dim light with in them hiding nothing. Slowly, unsteady, he drew his legs beneath him. He lifted himself to his feet, a flash of pain flowing over his impassive features. A spark of emotion.

The winding path before him stretched out, it's end his goal. He began to walk, each step bringing more pain, more memories. The red sand stone walls loomed around him, guiding him, edging him on. The wind whispered it's eerie melody, telling him to trek forward. The movement of air uttered to him in voice he had become familiar with. A voice he wished he could forget.

_"Gaara..."_ The young Kage felt a soft tug at his lips, as if asking him to smile as such love was in the words. "_I need you..."_ His will finally allowed him to smile his bruised and split lips. The walls around him began to fade as an image formed in front of him. It was faint, almost unrecognizable, but he knew it so well. A smile, as pure as the sun itself. Locks of gold, kissed by the angels. Tan skin that was untouched and beautiful. "_I love you..."_ Such beautiful words. Words he had not known the meaning of until he heard the blonde angel speak them.

He dared raise one of his hands, as if to stroke the person before him, to touch the one he had learned to love. The image warped. The figure changed to one he knew better, to one he wished he had never seen. That smile, that loving caring smile changed. It became a sneer. As if the one he looked upon was a disgrace to the earth. The once vibrant beautiful eyes where cold, but filled with a mirth at what they saw. "_You where always so Innocent...heh." _

Gaara felt his legs loose their strength before he tumbled forward to his knee's. The echo's of the past flowed over him with out relent, wrapping their cold uncaring fingers around his heart. It became hard to breath. He moved his hands to his lips, feeling them shivering in place. "_Shut up, you wanted this..."_ the red haired youth shook his head softly no. He didn't. Oh god he didn't. Not like this. _"You like it don't you?"_ His form trembled as the fingers made their mark, making his skin burn on contact.

_"I never loved you."_ Gaara lurched forward, his stomach clenching painfully. Hot bile rose from his throat, splashing across the sand coated red stone. His body shook, his hair stood on end. He leaned forward, his fore head meeting the ground just past his last meal. The sharp grains of the earth went unnoticed as he shook his head back in forth, his mouth moving, but no sound made the words.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He had finally filled the emptiness. He was happy. He finally learned what happy was. He had learned how to smile, to laugh. To love. How could this have happened. Had he been so blind? Something warm ran down his face. It stung the split bruises that marred his face. Another soon followed.

Gaara opened his eyes slightly, the orbs pail and unfocused. He slowly moved his hand from where it rested on the ground, feeling his cheek. It was wet, damp with his sorrow. A small smile found its way to his lips. It wasn't one of mirth, or joy. It was empty and hollow. Devoid of what the motion used to mean. He placed his hand on the ground, pushing slightly to raise himself. He sat back on his heals, his eyes going towards the sky, gazing at the ocean of blue. It hurt to look at it. It reminded him too much of what could have been.

He placed his hand weakly against the sand stone wall that railed the path he walked upon. He leaned against it, using it to pull himself to his feet. Slowly he marched onward, his steps lumbered and weak. With each step brought the hollow memories that swam in his mind, playing like an old movie, worn, tattered, forgotten.

_"Come on Gaara! This way!" Gaara didn't know what to expect. Naruto was known for his surprises. Now would more than likely be no different. The blonde had refused to tell him where they were going. But Gaara trusted him. He knew Naruto wanted to keep what ever it was a surprise. By the way the youth was smiling, he knew it was going to be worth being pulled away from his work._

_The two of them rose over the final crest of sand, what Naruto had been hiding being shown. Gaara felt a smile tug at the edge of his lips.. Before him, laid out across the shelf of sand over looking the sunset was a picnic. There was a wine bottle set in a bucket of ice, chilled to perfection. Gaara felt a warm larger hand entwine in his own. He glanced to his side, spotting the beautiful blonde he had fallen so deeply for. "Happy birthday Gaara." _

It was bitter. The mer though left him sick. As he looked back, he could see what he had missed for so long. Had turned a blind eye on in an effort to conserve what he had gained. The way Naruto had looked at him. Lust laid in his eyes, not love. It hurt to admit it. It crushed his heart to acknowledge that all he had grown to love had been a lie.

The wind whistled it's tune, as if it was trying to comfort the young Kage. To repair what could not be fixed. A broken heart was a terrible wound to carry. His frail fingers gripped at the fabric of his clothes. As if embracing himself would fight away his sorrows, his pain. His eyes gazed before him, seeing his destination.

There before him was the large expanse of desert. The rock shelf stood above the village he had sworn to protect, making the houses seem to be only obscure shapes. He slowly stumbled towards the edge of the face. The wind howled in his ears, pushing him forward. He came to rest at the edge of the cliff, the tips of his toes grazing the open air before him.

He smiled softly, his eyes looking at the rising sun on the horizon. It was a hue of gold, shedding it's first rays over the village. He shut his eyes slowly, letting out a slow and calm breath. _"Come on Gaara, you'll do this if you love me." _

He let his form lean forward. He spread his arms out, as if to embrace the decent.

_"I'm not sure about this...I love you, I really do but..." _He felt his feet leave the ground.

"_There's nothing to be afraid of. I just want to love you more. Don't you want the same?"_ The wind stroked his skin as he hung in the air, his body falling away from the ledge.

_"I... I do." "Then let's do it." _He felt the world rushing by, the image of the village becoming more clear.

_"Ita...T-That hurts. I don't want to do this Naruto." "Be quite." "W-What?" _Pail green emerald eyes gazed out at the sun rise, the gold rays trying to warm his frozen heart.

_"Ah! Naruto! Let go!" "Shut up!" _The winds melody grew louder in his ears. He could see the people now, small dots in the streets.

_"No! I said stop!" Slap "Shut the fuck up!" _Silently, tears began top prickle at the edge of his eyes. The tears flew away from him, the small crystals being caught in the wind.

_"A-Ah...AH! P-Please Naruto!" Thrust "No." _It was beautiful. The village and the sun rise with the ceaseless wind.

_"Mmmm...I-I'm coming..." Sob "No more...Please..." _Gaara could see the ground clearly. It was so close, and yet, he was not afraid. He felt a small smile tug at the edge of his lips as he gazed down at the end. He could almost touch it.

_"I never loved you." _

Crack

-----

End. Review if you liked it.

Again if you have a request for a rape fic, please hit me up with a review or a PM


End file.
